


Сборник фиков по Наруто

by NeruBobovai (HellyBlack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, пейринги и рейтинги разные для каждой главы, сборник, фики с фестов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyBlack/pseuds/NeruBobovai
Relationships: Konan/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Mizukage
Kudos: 7





	1. На заявку «Итачи/Саске A- (рейтинг не высокий) ромашки и очки.»

_Альтернативный пост-канон в котором оба брата потеряли зрение._

Почва комковатая, неровная, но Итачи уверенно движется вперед, лишь слегка касаясь пальцами локтя брата – чтобы не потерять направление. Трава и мелкий кустарник цепляются за ноги, пытаясь удержать, запахи сухой земли, полуденного солнца и травяного сока кружат голову. В траве пищат мелкие птахи, шуршат невидимые обитатели, кузнечик оглушительно трещит, а Саске ведет его все дальше и дальше, пока внезапно не останавливается и тянет присесть.  
\- Помнишь? В детстве ты часто приходил сюда тренироваться.  
\- Возможно.  
Итачи не помнит. Слепые глаза не видят окружающее, а детская память не хранит запахи и ощущения. Он протягивает руку и бездумно срывает какую-то травинку. Горьковатый сок на пальцах, хрупкое кружево листьев и мягкие нежные лепестки. Ромашка.  
\- Иногда я увязывался за тобой, - Саске осторожно снимает тяжелые очки, аккуратно складывает и запихивает их в карман брюк. Не потерять бы! А то хороши они будут – двое слепцов за 5 миль от Конохи. – Чтобы я не мешал тебе, ты просил меня найти ромашку с красной сердцевинкой. Помнишь? Ты обещал, если я ее найду, ты проведешь со мной весь день, только со мной – и мы будем играть, во что я захочу.  
\- Я помню, - Итачи усмехается, вспоминая, как в детстве часто отваживал младшего при помощи подобных «миссий». Малыш никогда не спорил и покорно пытался найти красную ромашку или поймать кузнечика с желтыми крылышками, пока Итачи спокойно тренировался. Саске никогда не находил искомое, но с детским упрямством продолжал попытки, в надежде, что успешно выполненное задание вернет ему внимание брата. – Ты привел нас сюда за воспоминаниями?  
\- Нет. За исполнением обещания.  
\- Ты нашел ее?  
\- Она в твоих руках.  
\- Красная сердцевинка?  
\- Я не знаю. И ты не знаешь. Мы потеряли наши цвета в погоне за силой. Но ты можешь представить. Какого она цвета, брат?  
Итачи улыбается. Откидывается на спину, вертя ромашку в руке. Невидимое солнце заливает лицо, грудь, проникая теплом до самого сердца.  
\- Красного.  
\- И ты проведешь со мной весь день? – Саске победно улыбается и тоже ложится на спину рядом с братом. Примятая трава одуряюще пахнет, ромашки склоняют венчики, качаются у самого лица – белые облачка без капли красного. Солнце на выцветшем небе тоже кажется ромашкой.  
\- Проведу, - отвечает Итачи, поворачиваясь к Саске. Касается нежной плотью цветка лица младшего брата. – Во что будем играть, братишка?


	2. На заявку «Мадара/Конан. "Пойди и, наконец, сделай это."»

\- Я его ненавижу!  
Конан металась по комнате так, словно за ней гонялись все хвостатые вместе взятые и кусали за пятки.  
\- Как он посмел! Он приказывает тебе, словно ты его слуга, его подчиненный!  
Пейн вздохнул:  
\- Я и есть его подчиненный.  
\- Ты Бог! Он мог бы учитывать это! А я... а меня он вообще не замечает, словно меня нет.  
Конан остановилась и всхлипнула. Пейн в раздражении закатил свои замечательные глаза. С некоторых пор подруга стала чересчур чувствительно относится ко всему, что говорил им Учиха Мадара. На людях единственная женщина в Акацки хранила ледяное величие ангела Смерти, но наедине со старым товарищем позволяла себе побыть просто оскорбленной женщиной. Иногда Пейн мечтал, чтобы всё было наоборот.  
\- Он не слушает меня, когда я обращаюсь к нему! Зато, как только этот его красноглазый отпрыск что-то скажет - Мадара тут же весь внимание. А я...  
\- Конан...  
\- Нет, подожди! Они играют в какие-то свои политические игры, а я словно ничего не значу! Словно я пустое место, приложение к тебе и твоей силе!  
\- Конан!  
\- Но ведь это мы, мы стояли у истоков Акацки! Мы были его союзниками еще тогда, когда этот мелкий убийца под стол пешком ходил! А теперь я... теперь мы ничего не значим?  
\- Конан, перестань! Ты сводишь меня с ума своими любовными переживаниями. Если ты так хочешь его внимания, почему не скажешь ему об этом?  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь! Я...  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что моя подруга такая трусиха! Знаешь, мне это надоело! Пойди и, наконец, сделай это!  
\- Но... но вдруг он отвергнет меня...  
\- Ты не узнаешь не попробовав, - Пейн вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. - К тому же... ты единственная женщина в Акацки. Тут мало кто откажется.  
Он лукаво усмехнулся.  
\- Пф, - Конан надула губы, но тут же рассмеялась, – типично мужской взгляд.  
\- Иди уже!

Она ушла, ее шаги за дверью стихли почти сразу – наверняка использовала свое дзюцу. Пейн вздохнул и стер с лица улыбку.  
Если бы только он мог сам.  
Если бы только она захотела.  
Если бы только…  
Рыжий бог раздраженно тряхнул головой, прогоняя грустные мысли, и отправился прочь, прикидывая, сколько всего надо сделать. Работы было много, разной, важной, занимающей все время.  
А любовь – это женское.


	3. На заявку: «Итачи уехал на Гавайи (аналогичный выдуманный остров у них в мире). Стеб, юмор.»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После битвы с Саске Итачи не умирает, а потихоньку сваливает на отдаленный курорт. Отдыхая от трудов, он переписывается с Мадарой по поводу текущих событий и попутно устраивает свою жизнь.

1

Дорогой пра-пра-родственничек!  
Спешу сообщить, что добрался я благополучно. Всегда знал, что у Вас отличный вкус к развлечениям. Отправившись по указанному адресу, я прибыл на славный маленький остров с великолепными курортами. Выбрав самый симпатичный и малолюдный (за счет ценников, а не каких-либо недостатков), я с блаженством погрузился в ничегонеделание. Поселился я в миленьком бунгало на самом берегу океана. Персонал курорта оказался очень дружелюбен и предупредителен. Служащий, лично отвечающий за мое бунгало, поначалу встретил меня холодно. Однако, когда по моей просьбе он распаковал мой багаж, его внимание ко мне стало выше всяческих похвал. Он начал живо интересоваться, все ли мне нравится, все ли меня устраивает и даже напрочь (и очень настойчиво) отказываться от чаевых. Девушка, убирающаяся у меня дважды в день, очень тактична и всегда скрупулезно уточняет, можно ли ей войти и не мешает ли она мне хоть в малейшей степени. После всех рассказов о хамстве и грубости горничных подобное поведение греет мне душу. Они даже сами и совершенно бесплатно нашли неплохого оружейника, который регулярно чистит и смазывает все то колюще-режущее барахло, которое Вы зачем-то заставили меня взять с собой.  
Пляж прекрасен, но многолюден. После Ваших утомительных миссий я рад поспать подольше. Из-за чего, когда я выхожу на пляж, все лежаки уже заняты. Однако это не стало проблемой. Отдыхающие девушки ( и некоторые юноши) чрезвычайно рады уступить мне свои лежанки, иногда забывая с них слезть. На пляже также находится неплохой бар, где готовят огромное количество разнообразных коктейлей, как меня уверили, совершенно бесплатных. Пользуясь халявой, отдыхающие целый день угощают меня ими. Коктейли очень освежающи и приятны на вкус, но от них сильно шумит в голове. К вечеру шум перерастает в шторм, пару раз меня заштормило в чужие бунгало, но, кажется, обитающие там девушки не огорчились.  
Местная кухня изумительна. Я произумлялся над двумя блюдами, но так и не решился попробовать. К счастью, здесь есть отличная традиционная кухня, а кондитерская – просто мечта. Они готовят превосходные данго, сладости и конфеты. Мне сразу сделали скидку, а потом, вероятно, как основному покупателю, стали готовить фирменные пирожные, украшенные моим именем, конфетными розочками, бантиками и сердечками. Неплохо, но сладко до приторности. Мне не очень понравилось, но у остальных они стали пользоваться большим спросом. Говорят, мое имя придает пирожным особый вкус.  
Первые дни пролетели быстро и приятно. Как Вы и предсказывали, мои познания в человеческой природе быстро улучшаются. Однако чрезмерное внимание вышеупомянутой природы начинает утомлять. Как дела у Вас? Как поживает глупый младший брат? Если Вы отправите его в страну Снега, не забудьте снабдить варежками и длинным теплым шарфом. Братишка легко простужается.  
С уважением,  
Ваш законный наследник Учиха Итачи.

2

Дорогой мой прародитель!  
А чего Вы, собственно, ожидали? Я предупреждал, что Саске – проблемный ребенок. Вы думаете, это он сейчас капризничает? Подождите, пока он попросит Вас о совместных тренировках.  
Сыпь не трогайте – сама пройдет. Я ведь просил вас не давать ему молоко! Следите, чтобы не расчесывал, будет ныть – спойте колыбельную. Только не ту, что Вы пели мне – у меня до сих пор мурашки по коже.  
Не разрешайте ему тренировать Чидори в помещении. Если обломок упадет ему на голову, с Вас спросят, Вы его опекун. И не кричите на него за неудачу с Хачиби! У ребенка трагедия, а Вы вздумали развлекать его охотой. Лучше бы на рок-концерт сводили. И не уверяйте меня, что этот громила тоже музыкант!  
Да, и не забудьте проверить эту девочку. Карин, кажется? Неизвестно, кто ее кусал до Саске.  
Ну вот, с братишкой разобрались. Подумать только – оставил Вас на неделю и уже не справляетесь!  
У меня тоже не все благополучно, но я же не жалуюсь. Отдыхающие с каждым днем становятся все более невыносимыми. Из-за них мне пришлось отказаться от удовольствия есть данго на пляже – стоит мне полакомиться любимым десертом, как они словно мухи налетают, пытаясь меня облизать даже там, куда соус никак не может попасть. Это раздражает.  
Тем не менее, я нашел неплохое решение. Когда фан-клуб меня слишком утомляет, я заплываю подальше в океан. (Надо ли упоминать, что я прекрасно плаваю?) Часть настырных фанатов тонет, часть, к сожалению, спасают. Самые упорные, заплывающие далеко от берега, идут на корм акулам. Меня смышленые рыбки не трогают. Возможно, понимают, что я их поставщик пищи, а возможно, это действие акульего амулета, который мне подарил Кисаме. Передайте ему привет, кстати. Как бы то ни было, рыбы довольны моим обществом, а я их. Пару раз они меня даже покатали. Признаюсь честно, они нравятся мне куда больше людей – они не пытаются стянуть с меня плавки в воде.  
Но в целом отдых проходит великолепно. Жаль, что скоро придется возвращаться.  
Еще раз напомню: у Саске низкая морозоустойчивость. Вы считаете его капризным, но представить не можете, каков этот милый ребенок, когда простынет. Одевайте его теплее.  
С уважением,  
Ваш преемник и советник, Учиха Итачи.

3

Мой любимый маразматик!  
О чем Вы думали, разыгрывая дурацкий фарс на Совете Пяти Каге? Да, я в курсе. И не спрашивайте откуда. Зачем Вы позорите фамилию Учиха, она не только Вам принадлежит! И перестаньте уже вести себя как ребенок, гоняясь за Данзо. Никто, кроме Вас, не виноват в Вашем карточном проигрыше. Я еще тогда говорил, что неразумно играть на глаза клана и еще неразумнее – на собственный. Но Вы никогда не слушаете! Разбирайтесь с Вашим Данзо сами, не втягивайте в это глупого младшего брата!  
Я очень рад узнать, что тренировки Саске идут полным ходом. Однако не переусердствуйте, братишка – хрупкий ребенок! Следите, чтобы он правильно питался и отдыхал на свежем воздухе. Не запирайте его в Вашем квадратичном измерении, это не гуманно! Что Вас, как Орочимару, всему учить приходится!  
Я также рад узнать, что Вы ручаетесь за девушку, но не отказался бы взглянуть на нотариально-заверенные копии анализов.  
Что касается меня, у меня для Вас есть новости. Расскажу по порядку.  
Как я Вам уже писал, местные жители и отдыхающие очень невоздержанны в проявлении симпатии. На днях за мной стал настойчиво ухаживать нелицеприятный гражданин (по виду Ваш ровесник), обещая райские горы и делая похабные предложения. Дважды я вежливо отказывался. В третий раз он пришел ко мне в сопровождении двух адвокатов и с ворохом бумаг, из которых следовало, что я – новый владелец данного острова со всеми его курортами и центрами развлечений. Внимательно ознакомившись с документами и уточнив пару спорных моментов у юристов, я поставил свою подпись и погрузил настырного гражданина в Цукиеми. После трех дней иллюзорной реальности он вернулся в мир с глупой улыбкой на лице и упал в обморок. Когда его забирала скорая, он все еще глупо улыбался. Я уточнил у юристов, что сделки это не нарушает, и отправился избавлять курорт от назойливых отдыхающих. В тот вечер я впервые наслаждался пребыванием на пляже. Наутро я позвонил в больницу и узнал, что пациент пришел в себя, но по-прежнему глупо улыбается и ни на что не реагирует. Возможно, я перестарался. Но людям следует контролировать свои сексуальные фантазии.  
Как бы то ни было, теперь я владелец этого милого острова, также как и солидной пачки ценных бумаг и облигаций всех пяти великих стран шиноби. Богатства и власть греют сердце, но очень напрягает необходимость вести дела. Как жаль, что Какудзу уже умер! Вы случайно не знаете другого бессмертного бухгалтера?  
Теперь я с радостью могу сообщить Вам, когда я вернусь обратно.  
Никогда!  
Мне вполне нравится мой теплый и уютный остров, а Ваши самоубийственные задания оставьте для дураков, благо их еще много в этом мире. Мне вовсе не улыбается быть пешкой в Ваших планах. Ферзем тоже. Можете воспользоваться глупым младшим братом, только верните потом в целости и сохранности.  
Я по-прежнему буду следить за Вашим опекунством. Воспитание детей – дело серьезное, это Вам не мир завоевывать, тут каждая мелочь имеет значение. Пишите мне обо всех проблемах с братишкой, я постараюсь помочь.  
И удачи Вам с Вашими злодейскими планами!  
С уважением,  
Ваша единственная надежда на безбедную старость, Учиха Итачи.  
P.S. Прилагаю к письму своего вороньего клона. Если братик будет плохо себя вести, это должно его успокоить. 


	4. На заявку «Тоби, Дейдара. "Семпай, я знаю хорошее средство для расслабления. Массаж."»

— Семпай, сегодня в городе ярмарка. Давайте сходим!  
— Нет.  
— Семпай, Вы собираетесь весь вечер просидеть в гостинице?  
— …  
— Семпай!  
— Да!  
— Семпай, Вы отчего такой сердитый?  
— …  
— Неужели переживаете, что эти коноховцы побили Вас?  
— Они не побили меня! И я не переживаю!  
— А может, Вы до сих пор сердитесь, что Итачи так легко победил Вас?  
— Легко?! Меня?! Да мое искусство...  
— А может, у Вас творческий кризис? Говорят, это как импотенция, только...  
— Что?! У-у-у-у-убью!  
— А-а-а-а-а, Лидер не велел Вам убивать Тоби! Лидер сказал...  
— Я знаю, что он сказал!  
— Тоби только...  
— Заткнись уже!  
— Семпай, Вы не должны гневаться на Тоби! Тоби — хороший мальчик!  
— Когда же ты замолчишь?!  
— Тоби молчит, когда спит.  
— Так иди спать!  
— Тоби сейчас не хочет спать. А Вам, семпай, надо расслабиться.  
— Я расслаблюсь, когда ты замолчишь.  
— Семпай, я знаю хорошее средство для расслабления. Массаж.  
— Ты хочешь сделать мне массаж?  
— Нет-нет, семпай! Вы можете сделать массаж мне.  
— Я?!  
— Ну да! У вас вон и язычки на ладонях есть.  
— Причем тут мои рты на ладонях?  
— Язычки, губки. Очень способствуют расслаблению.  
— Я не собираюсь делать тебе массаж, придурок!  
— Когда Тоби делают массаж, он молчит. Тоби — очень чувствительный мальчик!  
— Все равно.  
— Ну как хотите. Хотя говорят, это очень приятно. А Вы делали кому-нибудь массаж?  
— …  
— А у Вас рты только на ладонях? А Вы, когда моетесь, облизываете себя?  
— !!!  
— А правда, что Сасори-сама зашил вам рот на груди из-за того, что...  
— Все, хватит, раздевайся! Будет тебе массаж.  
— С язычками и губками?  
— Да, только молчи!  
— Конечно, семпай, Тоби будет молчать. Тоби — послушный мальчик.


	5. На заявку «Саске, Итачи. АУ, Саске - назидающий-опекающий старший(!) брат.»

\- Итачи! Ты все еще не спишь!  
\- И тебе спокойной ночи, братик!  
\- У тебя же завтра миссия! Ты все собрал?  
\- Хочешь лично проверить?  
\- Могу. Ты берешь с собой так мало вещей? А если дождь?  
\- Мы идем в Суну.  
\- А по дороге?  
\- Ну что со мной сделает дождь?  
\- Ты так легко простываешь! Этот твой кашель! Я не хочу опять отпрашиваться с работы и сидеть с тобой как в прошлом месяце.  
\- Я говорил, не надо со мной сидеть. И ты сам признал, что это было лучшее время в твоей жизни.  
\- Я такое сказал?! Да я до сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю те толпы девушек, что ломились к нам, желая узнать о твоем здоровье! Их вопли! А 68 присланных коробок данго? А открытки и цветы, залетающие в каждое приоткрытое окно или дверь? А три взрывных свитка с фейерверками?  
\- Я люблю фейерверки.  
\- Люби. Но где-нибудь подальше от дома, я еще не все окна застеклил, - старший брат вздохнул. - Итачи, тебе нужна девушка, постоянная девушка, которая будет приносить одну коробку с данго, убираться по субботам и отваживать сумасшедших фанаток. Милая, спокойная девушка.  
\- Как твоя Сакура?

Саске скривился, будто вонзил зубы в лимон.

\- Ладно, Итачи, о девушках мы поговорим в другой раз. Тебе завтра рано вставать, я приготовлю на завтрак... Черт, Итачи, я же велел не читать в постели! Глаза испортишь!  
\- Ты очень заботлив, братик.  
\- Приходится. Вот посадишь себе зрение, что будешь делать?  
\- Воспользуюсь твоими глазами.  
\- Намекаешь, мне придется возиться с тобой всю жизнь? И не мечтай!  
\- Даже не думал.  
\- Ну почему с тобой всегда так трудно!  
\- Зато с тобой весело.  
\- Ха! Расскажи кому-нибудь! Ладно, пора спать. Сейчас, закрою окно и …  
\- Не закрывай! Мне тут должны...

Поздно. Прощальный звон стекла, Саске, усыпанный осколками с головы до пят, ошарашено смотрит на источник бедствия — кунай с привязанной к нему запиской. Итачи невозмутимо вылезает из кровати, берёт записку и, читая, небрежно бросает застывшему в ступоре старшему брату:

\- Я как раз хотел сказать, что мне должны прислать сообщение.  
\- Очень вовремя, - злой Саске трясет головой, пытаясь выпутать осколки из своей великолепной гривы. - А обычным способом передать записку нельзя было?  
\- Ты же отключил дверной звонок, братик!  
\- Потому что меня уже достали твои... - заметив улыбку младшего, старший брат берет себя в руки. Не хватало еще, чтобы Итачи решил, что он завидует.  
\- От кого записка, то?  
\- От Шисуи.  
\- И что ему надо?  
\- Просит, чтобы я взял на завтрашнюю миссию тот старый свиток.  
\- Передай ему, еще раз так сделает — убью.  
\- Не сделает, не волнуйся. Я прослежу.  
\- Надеюсь, - вздыхает. - Ну и что мне с тобой делать?  
Саске оглядывает засыпанную стеклом комнату.  
\- Ладно уж, сегодня будешь ночевать у меня.  
Итачи незаметно улыбается и следом за братом выходит из комнаты.


	6. На заявку: «Мадара, Идзуна. Тяжелые раны, пропитанные кровью бинты, агония. "Ты не посмеешь уйти, пока я тебя не убью!"»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathfic.

Ты приходишь на исходе ночи. Я не вижу ее, но слышу предрассветный гомон птиц, мельчайшие звуки и шорохи, которые сопровождают начало нового дня. Всю эту долгую ночь ты был поблизости, но не рядом со мной – оставил меня мучится одного. Сейчас, почувствовав конец, ты зашел попрощаться.  
Ты присаживаешься на край кровати, проводишь пальцем по моим пропитанным кровью бинтам. Боль и жар утихают, в кипящий ток крови словно влили прохладную струю. Ну надо же! Ты можешь заставить боль отступить? А смерть? Я перехватываю твою кисть – сломанное запястье прошивает руку ядовитыми стежками. Лучше уж боль и жар, чем ты.  
\- Откуда они узнали? – наконец я слышу твой сердитый голос. Мне смешно, ведь мы оба знаем ответ. Маленькая деревня в горном захолустье не может служить целью элитных шиноби Сэнджу. Кто-то точно знал, что именно здесь спрятан с малой охраной слепой брат главы клана Учиха. И кто-то хорошо знал, что этот слепец не дастся похитителям живым.  
Ты скидываешь с меня простыню. Своих ног я не чувствую – к счастью. Я помню, в бою мне раздробили колено, но, по крайней мере, от этой боли я избавлен. Правая рука обожжена до кости, ничего не ощущает. Живот, этот горячий сгусток боли, еще сохранил чувствительность. Дуновение холодного ветра щекочет грудь, вызывая мурашки. Ты задумчиво разглядываешь мои раны. Опоздав и не увидев моей битвы, воссоздаешь ее в воображении.  
Жар затягивает, принося видения. Реальность плывет, смешивая прошлое с настоящим. Я вижу тебя бегущим через лес, впереди, ты никогда не оборачиваешься. Я смеюсь и следую за тобой, и подобно тебе вырываюсь из чащи, опасно балансируя на краю пропасти. Вижу, как ты стоишь на самой кромке, ветер треплет твои волосы, лижет лицо, как преданный пес, а ты хохочешь, подставляя лицо ветру, раскинув в стороны руки. Я смотрю и смотрю на тебя, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Я хочу быть тобой, всегда хотел. Ты вечно впереди, вечно первый, но в этом я единственный раз обошел тебя. Я получил, что хотел, исполнил мечту и сейчас смеюсь, оглядываясь на тебя. Догонишь?  
Дождь шумит, капли падают на лицо – это наша гроза, помнишь? Нет, не дождь – это соленые брызги моря, на берегу которого ты принес страшную клятву, навсегда изменив нашу жизнь. Жар отступает, и я осторожно слизываю капельку с разбитых губ.  
\- Ты плачешь?  
Если это так, я тебя возненавижу.  
\- Это пот. Здесь жарко, - твой голос холоден и спокоен.  
Да, наверняка это так. Раненых непременно держат в тепле, а ты всегда ненавидел жару. В душе я довольно улыбаюсь. Если бы ты плакал по мне, я бы убил тебя. Даже сейчас.  
Внезапно я чувствую шквал боли, сметающий сладкий бред и забытье. Жестокая реальность возвращается под твоими руками, грубо трясущими меня за плечи. Я слышу, как вскакивают вокруг люди, что-то кричат, но различаю только твой голос, яростно шепчущий мне в лицо:  
\- Помереть собрался?! Ты не посмеешь уйти, пока я тебя не убью!  
Захлебываюсь кровью. Поздно, брат, поздно. Незачем напоминать мне о клятве, что мы дали друг другу в ночь, когда пробудили чертов Калейдоскоп. Мы оба клятвопреступники. Я не смог прикончить тебя, ты не смог убить меня – наша слабость всегда была в нас самих. Что ж, сейчас есть возможность все исправить. То, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее – так, кажется, говорила наша бабушка тогда, давным-давно. Она была умной женщиной, зря мы, балбесы, ее не слушали. Ты стал сильнее, брат, ты станешь сильнее, и не смей сомнениями отравлять последние минуты моей жизни.  
Я чувствую щекочущее касание твоих волос, когда ты наклоняешься, а затем твои губы на своих. Ты осторожно слизываешь кровь, целуешь меня – нежно, не страстно. Да уж, на страсть меня явно не хватит, но – ты и нежность? Я внутренне смеюсь. Неужели надо умереть, чтобы на пороге смерти удостоиться твоей нежности? Нечестная сделка.  
Ты выпрямляешься, я слышу скрип кровати, чувствую движение воздуха. Наверное, сейчас ты похож на демона. Мне представляется бледное лицо, красные глаза, кровь на губах. Невыносимо хочется увидеть тебя, но все, что я могу – рисовать твой портрет в воображении.  
Время тонет в реке боли. Забытье так больше и не пришло, и я в молчании отсчитываю минуты по твоему дыханию. Ты ждешь моей смерти, а ее все нет. Я тоже жду. За окном, должно быть, совсем рассвело. Изредка слышатся вздохи твоих людей, кто-то входит-выходит, что-то спрашивают шепотом. Никогда не думал, что самое длительное мое ожидание будет связано с собственной смертью.  
Наконец я чувствую ее приближение. Холод накрывает, словно мокрая простыня. Я чувствую на лице твое учащенное дыхание, живой жар тела и зачем-то торопливо шепчу:  
\- Я всегда буду с тобой. Я тебя...  
Ты знаешь. Я всегда с тобой, я в тебе, я – это ты. Я – твои глаза, для Учихи нет ничего ценнее. Я – твоя сила, твоя свобода и твоя мечта. Тьма и холод накрывают меня с головой, но мне не страшно. Пока ты жив и смотришь на мир моими глазами, я тоже буду жить.


	7. На заявку: Хаширама/Мадара, "Я люблю тебя за то, что ты не любишь меня."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

Резкий запах саке, встрепанные волосы, полубезумный вид – он сидит в окне и на фоне мирного пейзажа Конохи кажется чужим, как случайно залетевший порыв пустынного ветра. Иной, отторгаемый элемент в слаженной картине мира. Это чувствую не только я: мои подчиненные хмуро следят за каждым его шагом, советники, забыв разногласия, дружно уговаривают избавиться от чересчур опасного соперника. Даже Учихи недавно прислали предложение по устранению их вождя.   
Только Тобирама молчит, укоризненно качая головой. Понимает.   
А Мадара смеется.  
\- Ну так что тебе мешает меня убить? А? Хаширама? Занудные принципы или то маленькое сентиментальное чувство, которые ты прячешь от всех?  
Тянется за оружием – его глаза алеют в темноте, руки бьют без жалости, безразлично. Но я всегда начеку. Он постоянно старается меня достать, безрезультатно, но не оставляя попыток. Каждый раз чуть ближе, чуть быстрее. Когда-нибудь он доберется до меня, вонзит клинок в сердце, да еще и провернет. Его ненависть яркая и какая-то звериная – единственное его настоящее чувство ко мне. Мы оба знаем, что этим всё кончится, и все же я не могу отказаться от игры с огнем, а он умеет ждать.  
Но сейчас это все не всерьез, так, игра, прелюдия.  
В его глазах – хищный интерес, во всем теле - расслабленная настороженность. Я люблю видеть его таким. Можно представить, что...   
Но лучше не стоит.  
В конце концов лишь надежда убить меня держит Мадару здесь.   
Но пока я – хозяин положения, и поэтому притягиваю его к себе, целую в кривящиеся в усмешке губы. Он никогда не отвечает, не приемлет ласки, нежности. Секс – только жесткий, быстрый. Учиха подчиняется, впускает меня, и я тяну его на себя, забывшись прижимаюсь губами к его ключице. Удар в висок, темнеет в глазах, но я успеваю перехватить его руки, вывернуть, прижать их к кровати.  
\- Со своей женой лижись, Сенджу! - шипит он, выгибаясь. Пот с привкусом опасности, кровь на губах, животное удовлетворение в алых глазах.   
Ничто из того, что я хотел бы дать ему, он не примет.   
В голове разливается боль. Злюсь на него и на себя, вколачиваясь сильнее. Чувствуя приближение, притягиваю его еще ближе – так, что вижу каждую ресничку, тонкую, изящно изогнутую, обрамляющую убийственный взгляд. Он похож на хищный цветок. Я один раз видел такой: невероятная красота снаружи и мерзкое отравленное содержимое.  
Еще толчок – я вжимаюсь в его бедра и кончаю. Потом медленно отодвигаюсь, пристально наблюдая за ним – выкинет что-нибудь или нет?   
Похоже, сегодня все мирно: он подымается и плетется в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Если он не кончает со мной, то не позволяет мне помочь ему в этом, а просто идет в ванную и запирается.   
Я переворачиваюсь на спину и тупо разглядываю потолок.   
Когда я впервые увидел Мадару, он был яркий, невероятный, открытый. Светлый огонь, что тянется к небу. Его невозможно было не полюбить. И я любил, тянулся к нему, шел навстречу, сводя наши жизни воедино. Свел. За три года он смог разрушить мои представления о себе, превратить любовь в извращенную одержимость, но даже от нее я не могу отказаться. Чувствую, что эта связь душит меня, как побеги омелы дерево, но все равно прихожу.  
\- Думаешь обо мне?  
Он появляется почти незаметно, на влажном теле только легкое, короткое косоде. С мокрых, плохо вытертых волос капает на грудь.  
– Ведь тебе плохо со мной. Тогда зачем? – в глазах насмешливый интерес.  
\- Дурацкий вопрос. Ты и так знаешь зачем.  
\- Знаю. Ты говорил, что любишь, – он наклоняется, лицо смутно белеет между темными потоками волос. – За что ты меня любишь?  
И вправду, за что?  
\- Я тебя люблю за то, что ты не любишь меня, – я усмехаюсь и всматриваюсь в глаза, выискивая хоть какие-нибудь эмоции. Нет, они пустые, глубокие, как пересохший колодец.  
\- Дурацкий ответ.  
\- А ты какой хотел? Любят не за что-то и не вопреки чему-то. Любят просто потому…  
\- Почему? - любопытство, хоть и скрываемое.  
\- Потому что иначе никак. Уж поверь, я вовсе не хотел тебя любить.  
\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь, - поднимается, пересекает комнату, останавливается у двери. На фоне ее темного проема он почти невидим, растворяется в тенях. – Кстати, я тоже тебя люблю за то, что ты не любишь меня.  
Стук закрывшейся двери – как первый гвоздь в мой гроб.


	8. На заявку: Мадара/любой женский персонаж, "Ты что, я уже стар для такого."

Легкий шорох материализуется в темный силуэт на фоне окна. Напряженное молчание, затем вкрадчивый женский голос:  
\- Ты даже не пригласишь меня войти?  
\- Тебе нужно приглашение? Ты уже вошла.  
\- Не рад меня видеть?  
\- Просто счастлив.  
Снова пауза. Затягивается.  
\- Даже не поинтересуешься, зачем я здесь?  
\- Сама расскажешь.  
\- Не в настроении? А я вот наоборот весьма в настроении повидать тебя… в приватной обстановке. Всегда мечтала застать могущественного Учиху Мадару наедине в спальне.  
\- Мечты сбываются?  
\- От тебя зависит.  
Даже так? Смотрю как она приближается, как мягко улыбается и опускает рестницы. Наверное считает, что это выглядит чувственно.  
\- Ты что, я уже стар для такого.  
\- Все смеешься.  
\- Жизнь – смешная штука.  
\- Вот как? А мне всегда казалось, что жизнь - очень грустная штука.  
Лицо безмятежно, но глаза блестят. Слезы? Непохоже.. Придвигается ближе:  
\- Так и будешь болтать или обнимешь меня? И, может, уже снимешь эту маску? Я хочу увидеть твое лицо.  
Почему бы и нет? Шорох резинки, стук упавшего предмета.  
\- Нравится?  
\- ...вполне. Я видала и хуже.  
\- Это комплимент?  
\- А ты думал, что я в ужасе отскочу? – смешок. – Я перестала ужасаться ранам давным-давно.  
\- До моего рождения, видимо.  
\- Все шутишь. А у тебя красивое лицо… было когда-то. Эти ветвистые шрамы… откуда?  
Не боится, но любопытничает. И очень тактильна. Интересно...  
\- Древесные техники Сенджу.  
\- Видно он был хорош… твой противник. А кожа у тебя очень мягкая, нежная… там, где нет шрамов… Как удается в таком-то возрасте? Нет, правда? Мне интересно, чисто по-женски, что нужно сделать, чтобы так выглядеть в твои годы?  
\- Быть мной, вероятно.  
\- Ха, твое типичное самомнение, - надувает губки, но быстро переходит к делу, - У тебя очень тугой свитер, не поможешь?.. Ого, чем это тебя так?  
\- Катаной.  
\- Прошла насквозь?.. Хм, неудивительно, что ты заматываешься в тряпки по горло. Столько шрамов я даже у Хидана не видела. Тяжело, наверное, сражаться, м? - взгляд скользит по телу, пальцы следуют, губа закушена. Возбуждена?  
\- Не особенно.  
\- Ну да. Ты у нас спец по пространственному перемещению. Раз – и нет тебя. Что ж с Хаширамой так не сделал?  
\- Тебе всю схватку дословно пересказать?  
\- А ты перескажешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Жаль, а я надеялась. Зажигательная должна быть история, - мелкий укол, чтобы скрыть.. Да она забавная!  
\- Погоди, я заколку сниму сама… О, шелковое постельное белье... Да ты аристократ… Ты… кого… ах, я… погоди...  
\- Помолчи, - все уже ясно.  
\- Да… я… всего…

Спустя продолжительное время.

\- Ты неплохо умеешь управляться с женщинами. Обширная практика?  
\- Опыт.  
\- Представляю. В молодости ты, наверное, охмурял девиц пачками, – ленивый смешок. – Хотя с твоей внешностью они сами должны были на тебя вешаться, так? Эй, ты спишь, что ли?  
Почему все так любят трепаться после секcа?  
\- А сейчас у тебя есть кто-то, кого ты любишь?  
\- Никогда не было.  
\- Совсем без любви. Истинный Учиха. Никаких чувств, только планы и стратегии… - кокетливый вздох, - а кого ты послал за Кьюби?  
\- Зачем тебе?  
\- Интересно. Кого ты считаешь способным заменить Пейна?  
\- Есть некто.  
\- Ты?  
\- Необязательно.  
\- Да? А кто?  
Ну и напор! Тоньше надо, тоньше!  
\- Ты очень любопытна.  
\- Считаешь странным, что я интересуюсь?  
\- Скорее назойливым.  
\- Вот как…  
Она явно обижена. Но есть что-то еще... Сомнение? Неуверенность?  
Молчание вырастает между нами, нарушаемое лишь шелестом простыни и редкими протяжными перекличками птиц за окном. Медленно светает, ветер колышет занавески окна, бросает длинные тени через всю комнату.  
Пора это заканчивать. Я встаю и начинаю одеваться.  
\- Уходишь? Не хочешь, чтобы я видела тебя при свете дня?  
\- Это что-то изменит?  
\- Нет… И все же… Куда ты сейчас направляешься?  
\- Зачем тебе это знать?  
\- Ну, я могла бы навестить тебя еще раз. Но мне нужно знать, где ты будешь.  
Какое заманчивое предложение.  
\- Ни к чему.  
\- Не хочешь, чтобы я пришла снова?  
\- Мечтаю об этом. Кстати, душ есть в соседней комнате, можешь воспользоваться им.  
\- Выпроваживаешь меня?  
\- Отнюдь. Можешь оставаться здесь сколько угодно.  
\- А сам уйдешь.  
\- Дела.  
Она садится в кровати, подтягивает простыню к груди. Не смотрит на меня.  
\- А тут кто-нибудь еще есть?  
\- Зецу. Но он тоже скоро уйдет.  
\- А остальные? Отправил на задания?  
\- Да.  
\- А куда… Вот черт! Ушел.

Спустя некоторое время и несколько километров.

\- Она ушла?  
\- Вымылась, собралась и исчезла. _Оставила своих шпионов._ Очень красивая. _Вкусная._ Она еще придет? _А что делать со шпионами?_  
\- Придет. Оставь все как есть. Выведать она ничего не сможет, последовать за нами – тоже. Зато узнает, когда я вернусь.  
\- Думаешь, она придет еще раз? _Шпионка с вкусным телом._ Вы очень хорошо вместе… _Трахаетесь. Смачно. Мы аж зацвели._ Следи за языком. Это было… интересно. Но почему ты думаешь, что она придет еще?  
\- Потому что она ничего не узнала. Потому что хочет сыграть со мной в эту старую игру… Потому что любит обманывать себя.


	9. На заявку:  Саске/Мизукаге, "Девственник, да? Ничего, мы это поправим..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Беспощадный стеб над мстителем.

День не задался с самого утра.   
Сначала советники разгромили в пух и прах идею постройки нового аквариума для тренировки новичков, затем на обед напросился этот старый пердун Ао, который долго и нудно вещал о том, что раньше было лучше, и этим испортил Мизукаге аппетит. И вот теперь послеобеденный сон на груде бумаг прерван дурацкой суматохой за дверью. Зевнув, Мизукаге прислушалась. Обычно ее слух оставлял желать лучшего, но, похоже, зачинщики свары обладали усиленным тембром голоса, потому что вопли «Не пущу, не велено!», «Да ты не знаешь, кто я такой! Пусти, а то убью!» были вполне различимы. Мизукаге как раз собиралась вмешаться, как дверь приоткрылась, явив пред светлые очи начальства непривычно взъерошенную голову любимой секретарши.  
\- Мизукаге-сама, к вам тут…  
Кто бы там ни был, ждать он не умел. Дверь распахнулась от сильного пинка, жалобно взвизгнув и протаранив ручкой стену. Секретарша пулей влетела в комнату, приземлившись аккурат в кучу бумаг на столе, а на пороге появился источник неприятностей собственной персоной – преступник S-класса, мститель всех и вся, последняя надежда клана, его шаринганистое великолепие Учиха Саске. Он царственно встал в позу «Будда раздает милости левой ногой» и, презрительно оглядев кабинет и его хозяйку, процедил:  
\- Я по поводу той сделки…  
Вид его являл собой образчик кавайного мальчика, одержимого ангстом, слегка подпорченный, правда, нехудожественно взъерошенной гривой и царапинами на руках – путь в святая святых столпа туманной демократии дался не так уж легко. Впрочем, это были частности. Мизукаге застенчиво улыбнулась, явив все тридцать четыре треугольных зуба, и кокетливо поманила вздрогнувшего гостя туда, где за неприметной под грудой папок нишей пряталась потайная дверь. Секретарша, вынырнув из кучи бумаг, возмущенно открыла рот, но Мизукаге быстро сказала: «Никого не пускать, никого не выпускать» – и скрылась за дверцей, утянув туда визитера.  
\- А я надеялся на радушный прием, – грустно сказал мститель, отряхивая с великолепной гривы пыль и паутину.  
\- Для этого твоему предку не стоило объявлять нам войну. Не могу же я ходить на свидания с нашим врагом.  
\- Свидания? Мне казалось…  
\- Не опошляй момент. Поверь, романтика никогда не бывает лишней.  
Мизукаге, наконец, вытащила своего спутника из пыльного коридора на свет божий – если так можно было назвать тусклый полумрак типичного туманного полдня. За окнами комнаты колыхалась серая вата, от рассохшихся рам тянуло сквозняком. Саске поежился и попытался поплотнее запахнуть рубашку. Фирменная одежка, не предназначенная для практичного ношения, немедленно отреагировала на насилие треском. Мизукаге усмехнулась:  
\- О, какой ты горячий! Уже не терпится?  
Ее рука бесцеремонно легла на то, что у Саске было скрыто штанами и юбкой, и несчастному обладателю дизайнерского прикида внезапно стало жарко.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – голос грозного мстителя, не дрогнувший в жестоких схватках, сейчас трепетал сильнее флюгера на ветру.  
Мизукаге неверяще округлила глаза, что не помешало ее рукам проворно развязывать канат.  
\- Тебе на пальцах объяснить? Или ты не в курсе нашей сделки? Не знаешь, что от тебя требуется?  
\- Знаю, мне Мадара рассказал, – Саске приобрел цвет своего любимого овоща и старался дышать ровно. – Просто я как-то не так это представлял. Я просто…  
\- Девственник, да? Ничего, мы это поправим... – ее руки освободили его от одежды со сноровкой поварихи, чистящей креветки. Саске, поеживаясь и переступая голыми ногами на ледяном полу, смотрел, как она раздевается, стараясь не отводить взгляд и не краснеть.  
Получалось плохо.  
\- Ну что ты тут стоишь! Марш в постель, простудишься.  
Мизукаге выпуталась из последней детали одежды – кружевного лифчика размера D – и бегом запрыгнула под одеяло. Саске подумал, что стоять голым на холодном полу совсем не пафосно и робко залез на кровать. Мизукаге тут же прижалась к нему горячим боком. Потом грудью. Потом всем телом. Окоченевший Саске не сопротивлялся. В голове плавали вялые мысли о том, что опыт у него нулевой, и он не знает, что делать. Руки, не управляемые головой, бесцельно блуждали по телу каге Тумана – ладошкам было тепло, приятно, а в животе почему-то растекалось жжение.  
\- Ну ты и впрямь ребенок! Чувствую себя мамочкой! – засмеялась Мизукаге, сдувая челку с глаза прямо в лицо своего недалекого любовника. Тот тут же вспыхнул. Наследственная гордость клана мстителей шептала, что нужно показать… доказать… продемонстрировать… На конкретике гордость заткнулась, уступив место растерянности. «Нужно ее поцеловать», – забрела на огонек счастливая мысль. Саске вытянул губки трубочкой и потянулся к Мизукаге, но на полпути вспомнил, что целоваться не умеет – поцелуй с Наруто ведь не в счет? Тогда его тошнило, и если это повториться сейчас, то Мизукаге точно обидится. Но тогда…  
Пока Саске разрабатывал стратегию с тактикой на три хода вперед, Мизукаге вздохнула (вот глупый-то!) и мягко прикоснулась к губам юноши. Первый поцелуй был не то чтобы очень, но непобедимый мститель совершенно неприлично размяк и повеселел, а женщина сделала заметку на будущее поговорить с Хокаге о сексуальном воспитании в Конохе. Второй и третий пошли лучше, а на четвертом Учиха перехватил инициативу. Похоже, учился он быстро, но что делать дальше – представлял плохо. Мизукаге вообразила себе как долго, тщательно и методично будет учить свое новое приобретение, и мысленно облизнулась.   
Похоже, день закончится не так уж плохо.


	10. Россыпь однострочников

**Неджи/Карин. Сплетни. "У него больше чем у Саске!".**

В Конохе Карин чужачка. Но ее знают все. У ее ауры вкус опасности и приключений – очень манящий. Эта рыжая штучка видела и пережила больше, чем любая куноичи ее возраста – а вы не знали? О да, она та самая девушка, которая долго была в команде Саске и работала на Орочимару. Та, что была в Акацки и видела самого Учиху Мадару.  
А теперь она встречается с Хьюга Неджи – самым многообещающим юным гением Конохи.  
В Конохе Карин не любят, но у нее полно подруг. Когда она входит в кафе, ее тут же окружает пестрая стайка девиц, жадно расспрашивающая:  
\- Ну как?  
\- Нет, правда?  
\- Ой, а он?  
\- Какой он?  
Карин улыбается. У нее румяные щечки-яблочки и алое пламя волос, ее носик так дерзко вздернут, а губки изгибаются знающе и лукаво:  
\- У него больше чем у Саске!  
Девушки ахают и краснеют, в глазах восхищение и зависть. Она такая умная и смелая, уверенная в себе и знающая всему цену, неотразимая у мужчин.  
Карин поправляет дужку очков, серые глаза за стеклом смотрят игриво и чуть устало. Она помнит пыточные застенки Ибики и безжалостные глаза Саске, его руку, что пробила ей грудь. Когда вера распята, а любовь растоптана, только и остается, что хвастать своими победами.

**Клан Учиха/Клан Сенджу. Перетягивание каната.**

\- Тяните, остолопы, тяните, вы же не хотите проиграть ЭТИМ! – Тобирама порыкивал своим знаменитым голосом, прохаживаясь вдоль шеренги своих подопечных. Подопечные жались и начинали тянуть канат сильнее. – Ну же, поднажмите!  
По другую сторону каната, ходил его заклятый друг и соперник – Учиха Мадара. Глава союзников не утруждал себя произнесением слов – вместо этого он зыркал на подчиненных активированным ВМШ. Подчиненные жались, бледнели, потели и тянули канат с удесятеренной силой. К сожалению, охватить взглядом всю шеренгу он не мог, и приходилось прогуливаться вдоль, что давало беднягам бесценные секунды передышки.  
Недалеко, на пне восседал Хаширама, обмахивался шляпой и утирал мантией пот. Был полдень, солнце нещадно палило, а перетягивание каната шло с переменным успехом вот уже четыре часа.  
Первый вздохнул и решил, что в следующий раз он устроит соревнования по водной гребле.  
И лично проследит, чтобы Тобирама с Мадарой не устраивали спор, что проигравший будет девчонкой.

**Мадара/Кьюби Знавал я хорошего таксидермиста...**

\- Шкурка, говорю, у тебя красивая!  
\- Что?!  
\- Да вот, знавал я хорошего таксидермиста…  
\- Да как ты смеешь?! Презренный человечишка! Проклятый Учиха!..  
\- Кажется его звали Рикудо.  
\- Ха, да тебе до Рикудо, как до Луны пешком!  
\- Не скажи, ты ведь последний Хвостатый. Луна определенно стала ближе.  
\- Так ты собрал всех?  
\- Угу, слышишь как завывают? Кажется, они по тебе соскучились.  
\- Хм, кажется, я погорячился. Ладно, Мадара, что ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Вот так бы сразу. А то вопли, чакра тут и там, хвосты эти мельтешат. Я, между прочим, старый человек, суетливость не люблю. А что до желаний моих – подходи ближе, расскажу.

**Саске/Кьюби NH! (пожелания: мозготрах, без мяса и кровищи) Холодная ночь.**

Чакра у Кьюби огненная, но не греет. Саске пропускает красные потоки сквозь руку, не чувствуя тепла. А ночь холодная, ветер пробирает до костей даже через плащ.  
\- Жаль, что ты не настоящий Лис, - задумчиво говорит Саске. Мысли о пушистом мехе, щекочущем и теплом, вызывают смех и злость.  
\- Ты тоже не настоящий человек, - усмехается Лис, протягивая лапы по сторонам Саске, склоняя над ним голову. Красная чакра окружает со всех сторон, холодная и жгучая.  
«Может ты и прав», - думает Саске.  
Где-то далеко впереди лежит Коноха – живой очаг тепла, огня и света. Это манит и злит. Обоих.  
Саске раздраженно ежится и смотрит на демона.   
Лис шумно фыркает, одним движением закидывая юношу себе на спину, и они вдвоем отправляются в путь.


End file.
